Meet the Lovetts
by HufflepuffFinder98
Summary: After a series of freak circumstances, Rose and Jack return to Earth to care for Rose's three great grandchildren after their parents vanish. But they never anticipated how close they'd all become. Sequel to "Of Treasure Hunters and Grandmothers."
1. Chapter 1

**Important notice: Due to the subject of this fanfiction and the ideas shown in this story (life after death, resurrection of the dead), this has the potential to offend people. It's because of this that I urge you to keep an open mind while reading, because everyone has different religious and spiritual views and to be respectful in your reviews. This story is not meant to promote or demote any religion or view, it's only meant as a story.**

**-Sydney (Username HufflepuffFinder98) **

It was a sunny day in the afterlife when Jack and Rose Dawson were called into the front office.

The two had been resting at their home when they suddenly received a notice to see an official in the Department of Earthly beings. Neither knew exactly _why _they had received a notice but none the less, they hurried there as quickly as possible.

* * *

Jack knocked on the door outside the officials office, his other hand holding onto Rose's. She seemed calm but Jack knew his wife was panicking inside. He gently caressed her hand with his thumb and felt her relax slightly.

"It's open."

Jack opened the door to see a man in his late thirties sitting behind a desk. He was plump and his brown hair was receding, revealing that his forehead seemed to shine with sweat.

"Mr and Mrs. Dawson" said the man, grinning nervously "I'm Henry Amnon. Please take a seat."

Jack and Rose sat down quietly, refusing to let go of each other's hand. Rose brushed a red curl out of her face and looked at Amnon, studying the man's behavior closely. The concerned look on his face made her clutch Jack's hand even harder.

"What seems to be the matter, Mr. Amnon?" Rose asked politely. Both Rose and Jack couldn't help but look at the man anxiously.

Amnon sat up in his seat, his hands clasped together tightly. The anxiety in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Amnon cleared his throat. "Mrs. Dawson, your granddaughter Elizabeth is missing."

Rose was confused. "This what this is about? Is my Lizzy-"

Amnon cut her off. "No, Elizabeth is not dead. She and her husband are simply missing."

Rose took a deep breath. "Have you notified John yet?"

"No, we have not notified Mr. Calvert, given the freak circumstances."

Jack was confused. "What?" he asked, complete bewilderment in his eyes.

"Mr. Dawson, Mrs. Dawson.." began Amnon. "What do you know about Elizabeth's life past 1995?"

"We don't." Admitted Rose "I applied for her files in 1996, but the paperwork is literally taking years to fill out."

Amnon took a deep breath. "There's a reason we called you both here today. Are you familiar with the idea of temporary physical guardians?"

"Yeah, why?" Asked Jack.

"Elizabeth has three children with her husband, two boys and a girl. At this time, the agency would like to send you both as temporary guardians to the children."

"Why are they alone?" Asked Rose, who was no longer concealing how upset she felt.

"The children's nanny was watching the children, until she was killed in a car accident while returning from grocery shopping. The children have been alone for the past day and a half. They can't call for help due to a blizzard that snowed in the entire town and cut off the electricity. They have no idea that their parents are missing or that their nanny is dead. "

The room fell silent.

No one said anything for a long time as both Jack and Rose tried to make sense of the developments. Jack was the first to break the silence.

"Wow, you fellas don't kid around when you say freak circumstances."

"We want you to care for the children on earth until their parents can be found. The screening indicated you were the most suitable caretakers for them."

Jack already knew what Rose's decision would be and he fully supported it. Rose's children and grandchildren felt like his own and in a very strange way, he had raised them alongside Rose in spirit. John Calvert had simply never been there for his family but Jack had.

"We'll leave as soon as possible." Said Rose

Jack almost smiled. _That's my girl _he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**December 20, 2007**

When Will Lovett imagined winter vacation, it wasn't like _this. _He'd daydreamed of sledding and sleeping in late, the things 11 year olds usually want to do in winter. But instead of that, the babysitter was missing, the power was out, and the house was completely snowed in. Will was now completely responsible for his little brother and sister, at least until the power came back on.

For the past three weeks, the area had become unusually cold but it just seemed like any other winter, at least until the blizzard came in and the power went out shortly after. The three Lovett children now laid curled up in their parents bed, trying to keep warm. Pax and Molly were on both sides of their older brother sound asleep, in contrast to their brother's worry. Bags and dark circles formed under Will's eyes as he remained lost in his thoughts.

_Where are mom and dad? _he thought for the hundredth time, still no closer to the answer. _Mom and Dad left on the 15, they said they'd be home on the 23rd._

Anxiety and an over creative imagination started listing every horrible possibility in Will's mind, causing him to grip his pillow tightly and take another deep breath.

_Be rational _he told himself

_They might still be on the boat. You know the phone there's crap. Besides, we're in a power outage, they couldn't reach us anyways. _Will took another deep breath and felt somewhat reassured, it all made logical sense.

He looked over at his six year old brother Pax, who had a death grip on his stuffed bear, and he looked to his other side to see his sister Molly, breathing quietly although looking rather pale. The nine year old had a cold and always looked so tired. Will was discouraged when he realized she was worse than she had been in the past few days.

Their babysitter, Miss Roberts had gone to pick up milk and medicine when it started snowing, fearing they'd be snowed in soon. She never came back and Will realized they were on their own when she was still missing three hours later.

Will felt he was on the verge of freaking out, although he concealed it for Pax and Molly's sake. _You're the oldest _he told himself_ It's your job._

Will was still awake at what felt like an eternity later. His blue eyes were bloodshot and the only noise in the darkened room was his siblings breathing.

Until he heard a loud _thud._

_ Its just my imagination _he told himself _I need to go to sleep._

_Thud _

Will sat up in bed, his heart pounding frantically. He carefully climbed out of bed, trying his hardest not to wake Pax and Molly. He tiptoed into his parents closet and reached into the back until his hand touched what he was looking for. His parents told him if there was ever an emergency and there was no one there to help, to use it.

They also told him to hide Molly, Pax, and himself and use it only if someone found them there. Not that mattered now, Will was in charge and desperate times called for desperate measures.

Will clutched the metal bat tightly, shaking slightly.

_Thud!_

Will slowly walked down the stairs, attempting to follow the noise, which was growing louder and louder.

* * *

Jack Dawson finally opened the window after many failed attempts. He helped Rose climb into the living room.

_Crash!_

Rose hissed in pain, as she felt the blood dripping down her ankle.

"Rose, are you okay?" said Jack, alarmed.

"I cut my leg on something, it really hurts."

"Here, let me get in there, I'll help."

They both heard a loud noise growing close by.

"Who's there?" Asked Jack loudly

_WHACK!_

Jack felt a hard blow to his nose and the blood rushing down his face.

"Son of a bit-"

_WHACK! _

"I'm not afraid of you!" Shouted a voice in the darkness. It sounded like a kid. He was clearly trying to not be afraid but his voice was shaky.

"We're not going to hurt you." Said Rose "We promise".

There was complete silence for a moment.

"You really mean it?" Asked the voice meekly.

"We mean it." Said Jack calmly, trying to ignore the pain in his nose. This kid was clearly terrified and getting angry wouldn't fix that.

A boy stepped forward cautiously and despite the darkness, Jack and Rose could make out the terrified expression in his face.

"Who a-are you." Stuttered the boy and both Jack and Rose realized by his face that he was no older than 12.

Rose thought for a moment. "We're your Aunt Rose and Uncle Jack. Your parents sent us to come take care of you."

The boy looked confused. "Where's Miss Roberts?"

Jack spoke up this time. "She had a car accident and is, uh, in the hospital."

The boy lowered the bat. "I'm Will." he said quietly "Molly and Pax are upstairs. I'll help you get bandaids."

Will quickly set the bat down on a nearby chair and ran out of the room. There was a sound of a drawer opening followed by Will walking towards them with a flashlight. He lead Jack and Rose into the kitchen, where he pulled several candles out of a drawer. He light them and reached into a small cabinet, pulling out bandages.

He looked up at Jack bashfully. "Sorry about bashing your face in."

Jack looked at the little boy. "Its okay kid, you were scared."

Will handed Jack some paper towels, and for a brief moment, everything was quiet.

"So, Will." Said Jack "That's quite a shot for a kid your size."

Will grinned slightly. "I play baseball in the summer." He confessed "And in the winter I go ice fishing with my Dad, just me and him. Only this year Pax is coming, too.

"Ice-Fishing, eh? My dad took me when I was a kid. You gotta be careful though, I fell through the ice once."

Rose, who had previously been silently looking at Will, spoke up. "You look so much like your mother." She whispered, clearly in awe.

Her great grandson looked so much like his mother that Rose felt as if she was looking at a male version of a young Lizzy. The thought of her granddaughter upset her greatly. She knew Lizzy was safe but the fact of her disappearance greatly bothered her. As she looked at Will, she noticed he had the same messy blonde hair and her cheekbones were evident in his face, even at this young age. But her great grandson's eyes belonged to someone else although they seemed very familiar. He looked so tired and Rose realized he probably hadn't slept all night.

"I'll tuck you in, Will." Offered Rose "You need to sleep."

Rose could see Will about to offer an argument and was surprised when he didn't.

"Yes, Mam." He muttered and made his way towards the stairs. Rose walked behind up but he stopped her. "Its okay, I can do it myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

As he walked up the stairs, Rose told him good night, to which he did not respond. Despite this, she still whispered "I love you", knowing he wouldn't even hear her.

**Author's note: Okay, the first two chapters have been for intro purposes and haven't been very heartwarming/comical. However, things will get kicked up a notch in the next chapter and the ones after that. In the meantime, I hope you have enjoyed these past two chapters, please feel free to leave feedback or suggest your ideas. **


End file.
